Kappa Lore and Underwater Fun
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: KO and Dendy decide to become a couple, but when a mishap with bowing occurs, KO has to save Dendy before she loses all the water inside her head! Will KO manage to save his new girlfriend in time? KO x Dendy


This is a request fanfiction for LivingOnLaughs on Deviantart, who requested this pairing fic of KO x Dendy, and I figured, why not? I had a good idea for a plot cooking up somewhere! Sit back and relax, and enjoy!

* * *

For most people in the land of Original County, life was pretty much normal... well, normal in the stance in that people mostly had some sort of superpower or special ability, whether they be special strength of the ninja or the coolness of ice breath. Either way, a lot of strange characters had powers in their own unique way. But even when there were types of people with different powers, the people that didn't have much powers or were just beginning to exhibit a type of power were pretty unique, pending on their level. But even superheroes and supervillains can find a little time out of their schedule for love.

In fact, it was on this very afternoon that a brown haired girl with a yellow jumpsuit, blue goggles, blue backpack, blue shoes and light green skin was walking on her way towards a destination where she was told to meet someone. Actually, it was right during the school day when she got this odd note. The kappa known as Dendy was putting her books away in her locker and was about to get new ones for the afternoon when she had noticed the note at the bottom of her locker. Curiously, she picked it up and read over the note. She recognized it as her fellow classmate and friend's KO's handwriting, and was curious as to why he couldn't tell this information in the note himself… but it seemed pretty important as she pocketed it in her bag.

And thusly, Dendy was heading on her way to Lakewood Plaza, more specifically, towards Gar's Hero Supply and Bodega, where the note said to meet. And when she arrived on the steps, she looked up as she took a deep breath. Hopefully, what KO had to say was important as she walked in. "Good afternoon, Radicles, Enid."

Radicles and Enid, both of whom were at the counter, gave a smirk of innocence as both of them said at the same time, "Hello, Dendy!"

Dendy raised an eyebrow in confusion, as she knew that most of the time she appeared in front of KO or his friends and family, they would most likely say 'DENDY!' in an excited voice, so hearing a pleasant 'hello, Dendy' from those two caused her to raise an eyebrow before Enid pointed to the back. "If you're looking for KO, he's right in the back."

Dendy gave a nod towards the smirking taller and older people before heading on her way to the back of the Bodega. She could have sworn that behind her, Rad and Enid were beginning to laugh, but she shrugged it off for now.

As Dendy came closer, she saw that coming out of the door was the familiar brown haired kid with the red sash, white tank top, blue jeans and blue sleeveless jacket with red wristbands as KO was setting his hair up. Quickly seeing her, his eyes lit up as he said in excitement, "DENDY!"

"Good afternoon, KO." Dendy said, in the most curious voice she could muster. "I understand you wanted to talk to me."

"O-oh… yeah, of course. There was something I wanted to say, and… uh…" KO found himself blushing. "Maybe it would be best if I took it outside."

Dendy raised an eyebrow, but nodded in understanding as she followed KO to the outside, a little wary of Rad and Enid's smiling faces as they watched the two kids passing by. Pretty soon, both of the kids were outside the Bodega as KO took a deep breath. "Okay, so you may know that we are... well, we're friends, right?"

"Yes, KO, I am perfectly aware of our partnership." Dendy said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, that's not what I'm trying to say!" KO said as he took another deep breath, as if trying to calm himself. "Dendy, whenever I've been around you, my heart has started to react differently. It's been... beating twice as fast... in fact, I feel it being done right now."

Dendy suddenly looked concerned as she lowered her left eyebrow, only to raise the right eyebrow. "Have you talked to your mother about this?"

KO looked nervously as he said, "No, it's not a medical condition! Ugh, what I'm trying to tell you is that I've been seeing you in a different light than most of my other friends."

"How so?" Dendy asked, asking out of mere curiosity.

"I don't mean I'm seeing you under actual lights, I mean-" KO groaned as he held his head. "Dendy, every time we hang out with each other, we've always been friends, but lately, I've been having these strange vibes and I think I know what it is. Enid, Rad, Mommy and Mr. Gar even told me that this feeling I've been feeling for you is..."

KO then quietly mumbled something under his breath. Dendy blinked twice in confusion. "KO, would you kindly speak more clearly. I didn't catch it."

" said that I thinkIloveyou." KO mumbled in embarrassment.

"What?" Dendy blinked. "You're saying your sentence a little too fast! KO, if it's nothing important, I really should be getting back to my studi-"

"No, don't leave!" KO said in a panic, before sighing. "I'm sorry, it's just... I'm trying to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you'd react."

Dendy paused as she put a hand on her chin. "Maybe try and be a little precise."

"Okay, I'll try." KO took another deep breath as he took Dendy's hand. "Dendy, I know that you're a kappa and I'm a human... well, technically, a dog in a human suit, since that one incide- I'm getting off-topic! The point is, we may be different species, but I really want to make something work between us. Dendy, I have... well, a crush on you, which sort of turned into something more in my heart."

Dendy's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing KO's reaction. "Are you trying to say that you love me, KO?"

"Y-yes!" KO said as he went down on one knee. "And I was wondering... well, if you would be my hero fighting alongside me?"

Dendy blinked. "Are you trying to ask me if I want to be your girlfriend?"

KO groaned. "Yes, that's what I'm more or less trying to say!"

Dendy looked at KO's innocent puppy eyes in shock as she didn't know what to say. All of a sudden, Dendy's small smile began to form as wide as it could possibly muster as her eyes began to twinkle in delight as she took KO's other hand. pulling him up.

"KO, I have to say, I'm completely surprised..." Dendy said. "But... to tell you the truth, I... I've always had a crush on you too... in fact, I think I love you too. I just never said anything because I didn't know how you would react. But now that I'm beginning to understand my feelings for you, so... yes, KO, I would be a very happy kappa if you were my boyfriend... so, of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

"You will?!" KO's eyes shined in delight as Dendy engulfed the boy in a hug as she gave a little laugh of happiness. KO returned the hug with delight and pureness.

Rad and Enid, watching from the windows, looked upon this display as Enid cooed a bit, "Those two look so adorable together! I'm so happy for KO finding himself love!"

"Heh!" Rad laughed. "I told you those two would hook up the minute KO told Dendy about his crush on her! Pay up, Enid!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Enid looked up towards the blue alien creature with a frown on her face. "I was the one who made the bet! You bet that Dendy would run off in embarrassment!"

"Pretty sure I would remember something like that!" Rad rolled his eyes before he found himself being grabbed by an angry Enid and being thrown across the Bodega into the toilet cleaning supplies. Rad got out of the spray cleaners as he rubbed his head. "Ooo, that smarts."

Back outside, the two let go as they separated as KO gave a bow. "Dendy, you have no idea how happy that makes me."

"I am very happy for us as well." Dendy gave a warm smile as she bowed back.

KO gave a smile, before noticing that water was dripping out of Dendy's hair. "Uh, Dendy, your hair is dripping."

"Is it?" Dendy said in concern as she tried to get out of the bowing position. "Uh-oh..."

"What's wrong?" KO said as he bent down towards Dendy's position.

"You know how kappas have a bowl-like head full of water?" Dendy asked.

"Well, yeah. I know your parents have them." KO said simply.

"Well, then if you know about kappa folklore, I have that same head shape as well. You can't see it because it's covered by my hair, which I will be destined to lose most of it someday. It just happens." Dendy explained. "Anyway, kappas have a weakness in terms of politeness. If someone makes a bowing gesture towards a kappa, like you just did, then the kappa would graciously bow back. Haven't you ever wondered why my father and mother tell you not to bow when around us?"

KO looked worried as he panicked. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, Dendy! The first minute as your boyfriend, and I already screwed it up!"

"KO, it's all right. It's a simple fix, really, but I don't know if I have a lot of time. I can't get out of this bowing position without help." Dendy said.

"Leave it to me! I'm your hero, and your boyfriend, so I should be the one to save your life!" KO said as he put on a brave face before going around, getting behind Dendy. "So, what should I do, is there a button on your backpack I can press to get more water?"

"No, no, there's nothing in my backpack that can get water." Dendy sighed. "You just need to put my head underwater."

"I can do that!" KO said in excitement. "Just let me get you to the sink in the employee's lounge and..."

"No, you don't understand, it can't just be ordinary water." Dendy sighed. "It has to be water that comes from the home of the Kappas. You need to submerge me underwater in the river where I was born."

"So..." KO blinked. "Get you to your house as fast as possible and get you in the water?"

"That would be a fast and convenient way, yes." Dendy said, wanting to nod, but knew she couldn't move any further. "I wish I could nod, but in the position I'm in, if I lose any MORE water from my head, I grow weak and die."

"HOLY CATS!" KO said. "Then we got to get you there right away!"

Enid and Rad, having heard the whole thing, came out as Rad said, "We just heard everything, KO! Let's get Dendy home and fast!"

"Right!" KO said as Enid grabbed Dendy as the four headed towards Rad's van.

* * *

As Rad started up the van, KO was keeping an eye on Dendy as she was giving directions. "When you get to my place, there should be a deep lake next to my house. Just toss me in there and I'll be all right."

"Just hang tight, Dendy. We'll get you home in no time flat!" Enid said.

"Guys, as much as I'm grateful for you two helping me, isn't Mr. Gar going to blow a gasket when he discovers we're not at our posts?" KO asked.

"KO, you know Mr. Gar. He doesn't care what his employees do, as long as we're doing heroic deeds. Besides, he probably won't even notice our absence." Rad smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Bodega, the muscular man known as Mr. Gar was coming out with a smile on his face. "Look alive, everyone! We have to do inspection to-"

He trailed off as he looked around at pretty much a full store full of angry customers... but no employees were even around. Mr. Gar gave a growl as his face started to turn red with anger as he exploded with rage.

* * *

Back with the heroes, the van stopped as Rad poked his head out the window. "Okay, looks like this is the place!"

The back of the van opened up as KO and Enid were bringing Dendy's prone position as Dendy said, "Be careful handling me. If I lose any more water, ding dong."

"You'll turn into a bell?" KO asked.

Dendy paused as she thought about it... before looking at KO. "If you want to believe I will turn into a bell, feel free to believe it."

As KO and Enid brought Dendy closer to the lake, Dendy began to give out instructions. "Okay, when I say now, toss me into the lake. Ready?"

"Ready!" Enid and KO said as Dendy's eyes narrowed and shut.

"NOW!" Dendy called as KO and Enid tossed the humanoid kappa into the lake, her body completely submerged. KO and Enid watched nervously, waiting a few minutes.

"Do you think she's okay?" KO asked.

"I don't know, kid." Enid said nervously.

KO nervously approached the lake as he looked down towards the lake. "Dendy?"

All of a sudden, in a flash, Dendy popped up and grabbed KO as he yelped, being dragged down in the water with her, surprising Enid as she stepped back.

* * *

Underwater, KO was flashing his eyes in panic as Dendy looked at the boy straight in the eye... before she gave him a reassuring smile. KO looked confused as Dendy leaned closer... before putting her lips to his in a kiss. KO's eyes widen in surprise before his eyes closed in bliss as the two continued to share an underwater kiss. After about a few seconds, their lips parted as Dendy lead KO up to the surface of the water as the two laughed.

Dendy gave a giggle as she said, "I apologize for the scare, KO, but I was contemplating on whether or not I should have had my first kiss underwater. It was always my dream to share a first kiss underwater with my boyfriend... which, in this case, was you."

"I didn't mind it at all. Surprised? Yeah, I was, but I can't say that it wasn't thrilling! Maybe we can do that again." KO said in a surprise daze.

"Very well. Repeat performance!" Dendy said as she dragged KO back underwater, surprising him once again with a kiss as KO returned the kiss with pleasure. Once the two came back for air, Dendy gave a giggle. "My goodness, Kaio Kincaid, since when have you learned how to kiss like that?"

KO blushed a bit. "Uh, well..."

"No need to give me an answer." Dendy smiled. "But in the future, try not to bow to me."

"Duly noted." KO said... before pausing. "Though, now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, what will this mean for us as heroes?"

"I'm sure we can still fight... just because we're in love with each other does not mean we haven't lost our way..." Dendy smiled. "But seeing as how both of us are in training, why don't we hold off on dating, just for a little while?"

"A-all right. But if nothing's going on... would you care to hang out with me at the Internet Café?" KO asked. "I know it's not... big first date material, but..."

Dendy smiled as she put her hand with KO's. "As long as I'm with you, anywhere you take me is fine with me."

KO gave a small blush as his kappa girlfriend came close and nuzzled against his chest.

From the lake, Rad and Enid were watching this little display of affection with smiles on their faces as Enid said, "Like I said, they are so pure and adorable!"

"Yeah... but we do have to get KO out of that lake as soon as he's done." Rad said. "I'm sure Mr. Gar will-"

"RAD! ENID! KO! YOU THREE ARE IN TROUBLE!"

The universe shook at the sound of Mr. Gar's voice as Rad's eyes shrank and Enid gulped. KO didn't notice as he was stroking Dendy's hair in the water. Enid paused as she said, "Why don't we go into hiding at my place for a while?"

"Good idea." Rad squeaked as the two began to sneak off to the van.

And as the van was driving away, both kids were happily having a fun swim in the lake as Dendy had to admit, next to making a friend in KO on her first day, getting him as a boyfriend just happened to be her best day ever.

* * *

And with that, we end this one-shot here! How did you guys like it? If any of you enjoyed this little KO x Dendy snippet, I'm happy I was able to write another one! Hopefully, I'll write more in the future! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
